Double Trouble
'Double Trouble ' is the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall and the ever eighteenth episode of Season 1. 8 is the biggest Numberblock in this episode. Story 1 explores the Double Dungeon of Doom. Being forbidden to enter, she goes to a magic mirror which creates another 1. 1 + 1 = 2 The dungeon lets 2 proceed. 2 takes out two torches. He sees and counts two paths and doesn't know which one to take. He goes to another magic mirror which creates another 2. The first 2 takes the left path and the second 2 takes the right. Both 2's see inanimate (but rather frightening) rubber snakes. They step through the paths carefully. Then they see a boulder blocking an entrance. They push it, but they're not strong enough. So... 2 + 2 = 4 4 pushes the boulder and comes in. In the hole of the ceiling, 4 sees golden apples. He tried to cross the bridge to the rope, but falls off to the red ball pit, due to the bridge being pulled by a rope in the middle. He climbs back up and sees another magic mirror which creates another 4. Each of the two 4's take one side of the bridge. They come closer to the rope and... 4 + 4 = 8 8 climbs the rope and sees eight golden delicious apples. When he takes them all, there is a rumbling effect and the bridge is getting wobbly. 8 = 4 + 4 Quickly, the 2 4's leave the room. The boulder chases them. When each of the two 4's take a path, the boulder breaks between them. The two 4's see rubber snakes. 4 = 2 + 2 4 = 2 + 2 Carefully, the four 2's make it away from the snakes and see the entrance door closing slowly. They dash to it. 2 = 1 + 1 2 = 1 + 1 2 = 1 + 1 2 = 1 + 1 The eight 1's run out of the dungeon. The last 1 loses her hat after the door knocks it off, but quickly grabs it before the door completely closes. She and the other 1's then eat all the apples. Appearances One, Two, Four, Eight. References The episode's story refers to Indiana Jones. Notes * 3, 5, 6, 7, 9 and 10 are absent in this episode. But just ignore 9 and 10 because 8 is the biggest Numberblock in this episode. Seriously, he is a really BIG number! * There is the only episode since 8's debut where 3 is absent. * 4 stays as a square the whole episode. * A Wilhelm scream is heard when 8 falls. * This is the first time equation magic is duplicated. * 8 is the only Numberblock who has only two arrangements in this episode. * This is the first time, and so far the only time, 2 uses a magic mirror, since he did not for the first half of the first season. * This is the second time since Ten out of Ten that Teresa Gallagher (voice of 0 with 6 and 10) and David Holt (voice of 7 and 9) haven't done any voice work for an entire episode. * The following objects in the game Numberblocks Make & Play are from this episode: ** The bridge scene. ** The apples. ** The Indiana Jones hat. * This episode had early concept art. In it, Four's eyes are round rather than square. *This episode reveals that Four hates round things. Goofs When the two 4's says "Rubber snakes", the captions say "River snakes." Running Gags Numberblocks saying "Double up" (except 8) and "Split in half" (except 1). Gallery Eight Splits In Half.png|"Octoblock, split in half!" C14BF5EC-7F29-4F33-AECE-D8DC0CC3D53D.jpeg|"The golden delicious." B4E50B61-45ED-49C9-81A0-5024F22595AC.jpeg|Two with two torches 85CE0BD9-9C9F-4806-80D6-E6F2E7E4A65F.jpeg|Eight Ones 45D66C80-65B9-4623-B0E9-73E219B2B8C6.png|“No one May Enter!” 65428B9D-D19E-4CD7-B598-AAB4ED1F5C37.png|One Doubles Up C338141D-1E34-4427-AD13-3317EA01B197.png|“Two May Pass!” 88BFB206-F6B4-4F9D-8465-767F3050BB79.png|Two Doubles Up 66224A6F-8934-47D1-A526-00F8BB7240B8.png|“Why Did It Have To Be Round Things?” A8AD4F2A-4D45-4F33-8771-ABF32A08596D.png|Four Doubles Up 805C1BEC-3C13-49B1-AC2C-D2A91949C335.png|“Climb!” B924DBE7-311F-4CB2-9535-D0A9B89456CA.png|Fours With Golden Apples 1A7D5515-7C8C-4179-9E4C-08D80C1360BF.png|“Giant Round Thing Alert!” 5812DCF1-36D4-4A08-91C0-2B57D9FFAD73.png|“Split In Half!” 6ED955EB-79C1-424F-ABDE-3E085E1C3A93.png|Four Twos Split In Half 9FE65C4E-9C95-4E47-8BC5-E61A926EFF92.png|Eight Ones With Golden Apples 931C5AB4-CB75-4ADA-B63F-19E1A69E559F.jpeg|“Why are boulders never square?” D9DD1735-86B5-48AE-818C-59B78CDA88E5.jpeg|“Golden apples!” 92396608-0BF2-4081-AA8A-B3D808C7D66E.jpeg|The boulder breaks into many pieces Concept art Bluezoo concept1.PNG|Concept art #1 Bluezoo concept2.PNG|Concept art #2 Bluezoo concept3.PNG|Concept art #3 Bluezoo concept4.PNG|Concept art #4 Bluezoo concept5.PNG|Concept art #5 Bluezoo concept6.PNG|Concept art #6 Bluezoo concept7.PNG|Concept art #7 Bluezoo concept8.PNG|Concept art #8 Bluezoo concept9.PNG|Concept art #9 Bluezoo concept10.PNG|Concept art #10 Bluezoo concept11.PNG|Concept art #11 Category:Episodes Category:Characters in episodes Category:Characters Category:Round Thing Haters